


Fight for love

by Rose_1444



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_1444/pseuds/Rose_1444
Summary: Tissaia is after all just a woman and a rector who wants best for her girls.
Relationships: Vilgefortz/ Tissaia de Vries
Kudos: 9





	Fight for love

**Author's Note:**

> /English is not my language but I love the fandom so I tried.

Tissaia de Vries was rector of Aretusa school for mages. She was in last couple of days really worried. Girls who had been studying under her lead in this year had been not so good in controlling chaos and she needed them being able to defend themself. That's why she decided to do this lection. 

She had been wearing blue dress and walked around the ball room. She had her hands behinde her back and her steps was for some time only sounds inside. She chose this room on purpose. 

She closed eyes for second and then she could hear it. Steps. Shy talking. Her girls coming. She sighed quietly and quickly turn herself to door. 

"Welcome in ballroom girls. "She said and waited for reactions some of then was smiling. They thought she will teach then how to dance. 

She smirked. "Today we are going to learn how to dance "She said and noticed all excited eyes. Every woman usually love dancing. 

"But it will be different type of dance will not be ?" The person who entered the ballroom from hidden door was Vilgefortz. Young mage which show up to have weakness for Tissaia and she know it that's why she asked him to do it. She couldn't allowed to feel something to him. With the question itself come even a ball of energy. He was clearly showing off before students. Some of her students scream off. She pulled her hand up and Vilgefortz energy ball faded in field she managed to do.

"Of course not "She retored back with slightly smile on lips. "Girls I want you to watch us for moment. " She give her girls a look and they all make her space and glare between her and Vilgefortz. 

Tissia herself loked on him her lips curved in hint of smile. "The energy was all you manage? I would expected more. " She could attacked him back. Of course she could but her girls need to see that when they talk they can attack opponent as well. "I am disappointed Vilzegoth " She said slowly with intention to make him angry she loked to his eyes. To own suprise she noticed anger and sadness in his eyes. 

She did not had to wait long time. One of ballroom walls had been decorated with daggers and soon with sharp moved of Vilzegoth arm daggers fly to her direction. 

She make quick decisions her eyes closed and she make little step back when she feel behinde herself own portal and Tissaia disspeared. Her girls watched it with wide eyes. Everyone did hear their rector is powerfull but one thing was to hear and second is to see. Some of them smiled in her words. 

"Do you loking for me ?" She asked knowing Vilzegoth turning his head to find her. He moved quickly to face her. She had already her fingers connected and soon a ball of fire appred in her hand and she throw it on him. He could run or try to make shield. Vilgefortz give her cold glance and pulled shield around himself. But the fire moved thrown it. The ball ended on his left arm and he singed in pain. 

"Tissaia "Her name sounded as prayer for moment too soft that no one else probably hear. She feel her hearth dropped. She quickly loked on her girls decided to ignore it. 

"Who will say me what was wrong on what you just saw ?" She asked and loked on her girls. 

"N- nothing "One of girls say shy way. 

"If nothing I would not ask "Tissaia rolled her eyes. 

"That way he decided to face you madam instead of stepping away "One of unsure girls say. 

Tissaia smiled for a bit. "Finaly someone use brain, if you see your enemy is stronger dont make anything harsh. Fight but dont risk your life." 

"Ah but I can match your power rector "Vilzegoth decided to teased her. He know its dangerous game but he could not help it. "I just did not wanted to embaresend you ." 

She raised her eyebrow and her students stared on her and him as well. "You did not wanted what ?" She tried to give him change to take it back. 

But he was stubborn, he make steps closer her and stopped that closed he could nearly touch her. She raised her eyebrow. "To embarrassed you " He said quietly. 

Tissia in her head quickly imagine what she could do. She could pushed him back and fight, she could ignore her feelings or ... She for second close eyes before she called out. "Everyone out ...." She did not loked if girls done it when she reacted. 

She put both of her hands on his shoulders and pushed him from her. "Dont play with fire Vilzegoth "Her voice was pure warning.

He laughed at this he could not help it. He loved her fire she was hiding inside of her. 

Her next spell was harder she moved har right hand sharply and he started to bleed from his nose. 

"Why he is bleeding ?" One of the girls quitely asked they stayed. They wanted to see what their rector will do. 

"Because he is idiot and tempted Tissia " One of them mubled back. 

Vilgefortz eyes widen as he feel blood from his nose. He could see he is in tumble from looks she was giving him. She was reaching for chaos itself because he really embarrassed her. 

"I did not know that idiocy make people spontaneous bleeding " Next girl whispered and some of them laughed till everyone could see and feel magic they rector pulled out of chaos. 

"Maybe it's new phenomen " Some of girls answer quitely. 

She was suprised herself but from one of her hands come energy which make Vilzegoth fall on his knees and gasped. He loked up to her eyes from this position. 

Tissaia girls in this very moment understood they should not be here. They disspeared and let them alone. Theh could not see their rector getting on her knees as well. 

"You cant tempted me as this ,"She mubled and touched his face supringly gently. 

"I wanted your attention, you cant ignore me anymore " He said stubborn. 

She laughed softly and then she feel how her frustration is changed to diferent feel. She leaned closer and kissed his lips for first. Even she was woman she wanted forget on war and just to have love.


End file.
